


Entre quatre yeux

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: D'autres développements à venir dans les prochains OS de cette série, F/M, Sentiments non partagés, declaration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, Tseng se retrouve seul avec une Elena un peu trop avinée et décidée à lui faire sa déclaration.
Relationships: Tseng/Elena
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 2





	Entre quatre yeux

1

— Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous êtes ?

Un mal de crâne le torturant et l'estomac plus que barbouillé, Tseng a l'expression de ceux qui sont à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

— Ben… heu…, commence Reno à l'autre bout du fil. Vous vous rappelez quand on a dit qu'on allait chercher des clopes ?

Tseng vient se masser la tempe et ferme les yeux. En face de lui, Elena est à moitié avachie sur la table qu'ils occupent et somnole. Marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se baver dessus et de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans son inconscience. Son supérieur lui porte une main à l'épaule et la secoue, histoire de l'empêcher de plonger un peu trop loin. Récolte pour sa peine un grognement hostile.

— Le truc c'est qu'on s'est un peu paumés, poursuit Reno. Parce que not' fournisseur habituel était pas ouvert, 'voyez ? Alors on en a essayé un autre, mais lui non plus était pas ouvert et le troisième…

Et la litanie continue un petit moment, le temps pour son subordonné de lui rapporter par le menu leurs péripéties dans les rues d'Edge. Tseng fronce davantage les sourcils et revient secouer Elena. La jeune femme grogne de nouveau, a un mouvement de la main pour chasser la sienne, mais ne parvient qu'à atteindre un verre vide qui tombe et roule sur la table, avant de chuter en direction du sol où, heureusement, il ne se brise pas.

— Et du coup Rude a dit : pourquoi qu'on s'prend la tête, vu qu'on en a à Healen !

— Et donc, comprend Tseng qui vient se pincer l'arrête du nez. Vous êtes en route pour Healen ?

— Ben… heu… ouais, c'est ça.

Autour d'eux, le bar est à présent presque vide. Ne reste plus que quelques buveurs à agoniser sur leurs chaises et à siroter tant bien que mal leur verre. L'un d'entre eux, un solitaire, a d'ailleurs entrepris de se faire la conversation et ses propos embrouillés, mal articulés, envahissent la pièce.

— Explique-moi…, reprend Tseng, d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'est en vérité. Comment sommes-nous censés rentrer sans véhicule ?

À son oreille, le silence. Le silence coupable de celui qui comprend qu'il vient de commettre une sacrée boulette et qui ne sait pas bien comment la réparer. Il peut entendre Rude grogner quelque chose à propos du « bas côté » et les freins crisser, avant que le moteur ne reprenne un ronronnement normal.

— Heu… vous pourriez prendre une chambre d'hôtel et nous, on viendrait vous chercher demain ?

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Heu… alors… heu… ah, merde ! J'te dis que c'est pas ma faute ! Tu vois bien que c'est cette saloperie qui se rapproche de nous ! Heu… s'pas à vous que je parlais, boss, hein ? C'est à…

— Bref ! Je veux que vous fassiez immédiatement demi-tour et que vous veniez nous chercher.

À nouveau, un silence se fait à son oreille. S'ensuit un gémissement, puis :

— Oh allez, boss ! On est au moins à la moitié du chemin !

— J'en doute. Et de toute façon, je ne passerai pas la nuit ici.

— Mais…

— On vous attend !

Il a juste le temps d'entendre une plainte pathétique échapper à Reno, avant de raccrocher. Son regard revient à Elena. La jeune femme a décidément trop bu et il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très frais non plus.

Il va d'ailleurs pour la secouer à nouveau, quand un employé s'approche d'eux pour lui annoncer que l'établissement ne va pas tarder à fermer ses portes.

2

Tseng aide une Elena comateuse à s'asseoir sur l'escalier extérieur en ferraille. Ils auraient pu marcher jusqu'à un autre bar afin d'y attendre le retour des deux autres, seulement… à cette heure, il n'en connaît pas beaucoup qui soient encore ouverts et, surtout, ceux qu'il a en tête se situent à bonne distance de celui qu'ils viennent de quitter. Et sa collègue étant à peine capable de faire deux pas sans son aide, il ne se sent vraiment pas le courage de l'y traîner.

 _De toute façon,_ songe-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. _Ils ne devraient plus en avoir pour très longtemps, maintenant._

Il pousse un soupir, qui se matérialise en nuage blanchâtre devant son visage. Les températures sont glaciales et seul le degré d'alcool présent dans son sang l'empêche de frissonner. Il ne serait même pas surpris qu'il se mette à geler dans les prochaines heures.

_En espérant que nous ne serons plus là à poiroter quand ça se produira._

Derrière lui, il peut entendre Elena gémir. Le bar qui les accueillait se situe un peu plus loin et il tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Si son enseigne est pour l'heure éteinte, la lumière derrière ses volets indique que le personnel s'active encore à l'intérieur.

Revenant à sa collègue, il remarque qu'elle s'est complètement avachie sur les marches. La joue écrasée contre le métal froid qui, à cause de la saleté qui le recouvre, a déjà laissé des traces sur sa peau, elle ne risque pas d'être très efficace le lendemain.

_J'avais mémoire qu'elle tenait mieux l'alcool…_

Mais il est vrai qu'il y a un moment qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine d'accompagner ses Turks lors de leurs sorties nocturnes. Ses souvenirs ne sont donc plus de première fraîcheur et…

_Elle n'a pas arrêté de me fixer._

Et chaque fois qu'il la surprenait à le faire, elle s'assombrissait et portait son verre à ses lèvres.

_Ou se le faisait remplir._

Par Reno, bien entendu. Reno qui n'est de toute façon jamais plus heureux que quand il n'a pas besoin d'inciter ses collègues à boire autant que lui.

Se penchant vers elle, il l'aide à se redresser. Ignore ses grognements de protestation et l'appuie contre le mur à sa gauche. Il entreprend également de reboutonner correctement sa veste, mais au même instant, Elena ouvre les yeux. Semble, l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, se demander qui il est et où elle se trouve, avant de le reconnaître et de croasser :

— On est rentrés ?

— Pas encore, lui répond Tseng en laissant tranquille les boutons de sa veste. Le bar a fermé et Rude et Reno sont en route pour venir nous récupérer.

— Ils étaient partis acheter des cigarettes, se souvient la jeune femme, en portant une main à son crâne douloureux.

— Et ils nous ont oubliés en cours de route. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand je leur ai téléphoné.

À en croire l'expression d'Elena, celle-ci n'est pas le moins du monde surprise de ce qu'elle apprend. Elle a beau connaître Reno depuis bien moins longtemps que lui, le cerner ne lui a sans doute pas demandé des mois de fréquentation assidue du personnage.

 _Oui, quelques sorties avec Reno suffisent amplement,_ songe Tseng, qui se rappelle sans mal ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois qu'il s'est risqué à aller prendre un verre avec lui.

À cette époque, celui-ci n'avait pas rejoint les Turks depuis bien longtemps et se comportait encore comme le jeune coq qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'être.

_Sauf qu'il était bien plus bruyant… et agaçant… et sûr de lui et…_

En bref, difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer avec quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés.

Après une paire de verres, le roux était d'ailleurs devenu parfaitement intenable et ses poings un peu trop désireux de se distraire. Il avait cherché des poux à la moitié de la salle et Tseng avait dû lui-même le calmer. Ce qui à l'époque se résumait à l'envoyer voir du côté du pays des songes si l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Il avait ensuite dû régler la note – et avait eu du mal à récupérer ce que Reno lui devait par la suite –, puis l'avait transporté tant bien que mal en direction d'un taxi et jeté sur la banquette arrière, direction le QG de la Shinra.

_Je lui ai d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon le lendemain._

Et jamais il n'oubliera l'air peu glorieux dont Reno l'avait gratifié tout au long de ce remontage de bretelles.

Retroussant la manche de son costume, il consulte à nouveau sa montre, soupire, avant de croiser les bras. Dans son dos, il peut entendre Elena gémir, avant de lancer :

— Je peux vous poser une question, Tseng ?

Comme il se tourne vers elle, les sourcils haussés en signe d'invitation, elle se masse l'estomac, semble hésiter un court instant, le regard porté sur le côté.

— Est-ce que je vous laisse à ce point indifférent ?

Si la luminosité avait été meilleure, il aurait remarqué la rougeur apparue sur ses joues et qui n'est, pour le coup, pas due à l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Un peu perdu, Tseng fronce les sourcils.

— Il va te falloir être plus précise.

Elena prend une inspiration. Aurait-elle été tout à fait maître d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet. Depuis leur retour de Costa Del Sol, elle s'est contentée de se morfondre dans son coin, incapable, malgré les encouragements de Reno, les conseils discrets de Rude et les regards appuyés de Rufus, de confronter pour de bon son supérieur. Mais ce soir, ils sont seuls, loin d'Heaven, elle a suffisamment bu pour ne plus vraiment être capable de penser aux conséquences et, surtout, sa patience est à bout.

— Je veux dire… en tant que femme.

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le travail ?

— Est-ce que ça a l'air d'en avoir un ?

Un silence s'impose entre eux, pendant lequel Tseng sent un mauvais pressentiment monter en lui.

— Écoute, commence-t-il, pensant avoir compris de quoi il retournait. Tu es ivre.

— Merci pour l'information !

— Ce que je veux dire, ajoute-t-il, de ce même ton toujours trop professionnel. C'est que tu n'as pas les idées claires et qu'il vaudrait donc mieux qu'on en reste là.

— Vous pensez que je suis en train de vous proposer la botte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

En réponse, Elena laisse entendre un petit rire et secoue la tête. Puis, le regard vitreux, elle vient s'appuyer de la tête et de l'épaule contre le mur à sa gauche et avoue :

— Si, peut-être un peu. (Puis, avec un sourire, elle s'enquiert :) Vous marcheriez ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, reprend Tseng, avant d'être coupé par la jeune femme :

— Oui, oui, je suis ivre. Franchement, Tseng, est-ce que même dans ces moments-là vous êtes obligé d'être aussi sérieux ?

— Je suis à la tête des Turks, lui rappelle-t-il simplement.

— Donc… pas d'écart avec ses subordonnés ?

— En quelque sorte.

L'expression songeuse, Elena se laisse doucement glisser le long du mur, ses cheveux à présent en vrac.

— Et si je n'appartenais pas aux Turks, vous… ?

— Si tu n'appartenais pas aux Turks, il est peu probable que nous nous soyons côtoyés.

— Vous répondez à côté.

— Peut-être, mais je m'en tiendrai à cette réponse.

Là-dessus, il se détourne, afin de signifier qu'il en a terminé avec cette conversation.

En vérité, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit faire face à une situation comme celle-là. À l'époque où leur Département comptait bien plus d'effectifs, il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir à gérer les avances d'une collègue ayant un peu trop bu. Et même s'il ne compte pas en tenir rigueur à Elena, bien trop conscient que c'est l'alcool qui s'exprime en cet instant, il va tout de même être obligé d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle le lendemain… juste histoire de s'assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Cependant, Elena ne semble pas décidée à attendre aussi longtemps et la voilà donc qui insiste :

— Vous pensez que je ne suis pas sérieuse, pas vrai ?

— Je crois surtout que tu risques de le regretter demain.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas sérieuse, Tseng. Je le suis !

Tseng pousse un soupir et se pince l'arrête du nez. Bon, il semblerait qu'il ne parviendra pas à lui faire abandonner la lutte… et elle est de toute façon trop ivre pour que son autorité ait encore le moindre effet sur elle. Il se tourne donc dans sa direction et, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, questionne :

— Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te comporter ainsi avec Rude et Reno ?

Et comme Elena se contente de le regarder stupidement, il ajoute :

— Je te parle de leur faire des avances quand tu as trop bu. Parce que si c'est le cas, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation à ce sujet quand tu auras dessoûlé.

Et à Elena de battre des paupières.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— À toi de me le dire.

— Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais… ? (Vivement, elle porte une main à son front, comme si elle était prise de douleurs. Les sourcils froncés, elle se désole :) Sérieusement, vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?

— Compris quoi ?

— Mais que vous me plaisez !

— Je crois que tu as été suffisamment claire à ce sujet, oui, lui répond Tseng. Néanmoins, ce que je te demande c'est…

Elena pousse un soupir. Lourd, qui laisse entendre à quel point elle est à bout de patience. Franchement, est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi bouché ?

S'agrippant à la rambarde, elle se remet tant bien que mal sur pieds et, la démarche incertaine, parvient à descendre les quelques marches qui la séparent de Tseng. Comme elle s'approche de lui, elle l'agrippe par la cravate – autant pour l'effet, que parce qu'elle vient de manquer de s'écrouler en avant.

— Alors écoutez-moi bien, commence-t-elle en dressant un doigt et en tanguant légèrement. Parce que je ne me répéterai pas ! Quand je vous dis que vous me plaisez, je veux dire que j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Sauf que ça, vous êtes bien trop crétin pour vous en rendre compte ! (Puis, après une seconde d'absence, elle ajoute :) Sauf votre respect, Tseng… monsieur.

Courbé en avant du fait qu'Elena se cramponne toujours à sa cravate, Tseng commence :

— Ce que tu veux dire…

— C'est que je suis amoureuse de vous et ça depuis que je suis entrée chez les Turks !

À nouveau, Tseng se pince l'arrête du nez. Il voudrait croire qu'elle est simplement en plein délire, que le taux d'alcool dans son sang est si important qu'elle en vient à raconter n'importe quoi, mais… il a le sentiment qu'on ne lui fera pas cette faveur. Que sa collègue est on ne peut plus sérieuse et que lui, qui n'a effectivement jamais rien remarqué, se trouve maintenant dans une fâcheuse situation.

— Donc… tu prétends être amoureuse de moi… ?

— Ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Elle glousse bêtement, incapable de se rendre compte dans quelle galère elle les embarque tous les deux. Ce qui est bien sa veine ! Si Rude et Reno étaient restés avec eux, rien de tout ça ne se serait sans doute produit.

_Et quitte à me faire une déclaration, elle aurait au moins pu le faire en étant sobre._

Car l'ivresse d'Elena n'arrange en rien son affaire.

Prenant une inspiration, il tente :

— Écoute… nous sommes loin d'avoir le même âge et…

Mais le reste de sa phrase se résume à un hoquet, comme la jeune femme vient l'agripper des deux mains par le col.

— Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas me faire ce coup-là !

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Vous cherchez à vous débiner. Mais ça marchera pas ! Non, je vais pas me laisser faire cette fois !

— Je ne fais que souligner le fait.

— Fait qui ne vous dérangeait pas quand il s'agissait d'une certaine Aerith.

— Je ne vois pas…

— Je suis sûre qu'elle était encore plus jeune que moi !

Elles avaient en vérité plus ou moins le même âge, mais Tseng n'a aucune envie débattre de la question avec elle dans le cas présent.

_On peut dire que je suis dans une sacrée panade… !_

Car il ne voit pas tellement comment se sortir de cette situation dans l'immédiat. Pire, devine que celle-ci risque d'avoir des conséquences plutôt désastreuses sur la relation qu'il entretient avec la jeune femme. Parce qu'une fois dessaoulée, celle-ci risque de tomber de très haut et avoir du mal à assumer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Il a pourtant besoin qu'elle soit aussi opérationnelle que d'habitude, surtout au vu de la situation actuelle de la Shinra.

Et puis une relation entre Turks n'est jamais une bonne idée, encore moins une où il serait impliqué. En tant que chef de leur service, il ne peut pas permettre que quelque chose comme ça se produise. Ce serait…

… _et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour elle._

La laisser espérer serait une erreur, sinon une faute grave. Il ouvre donc la bouche pour crever l'abcès et tenter de mettre un terme à cette situation ridicule, quand il se retrouve brusquement aveuglé par les feux d'un véhicule. Portant une main devant son regard, Tseng peut entendre le conducteur klaxonner, puis une portière s'ouvrir. L'instant d'après, la voix un peu trop enjouée de Reno lui parvient :

— On vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Rude, qui vient lui aussi d'ouvrir sa portière, laisse entendre un sifflement – prouvant à quel point il est fin ivre. Avec un grognement, Tseng redresse le dos, obligeant Elena à lâcher prise. Pas pour très longtemps, toutefois, car partant en avant dans une exclamation, la jeune femme se rattrape à sa veste.

— Vous deux, dit-il. J'aurai une petite conversation avec vous demain.

Ce qui a au moins pour effet de faire perdre tout sourire à Reno. Face à l'expression peu amicale de son supérieur, il se ratatine et racle le sol de ses semelles, tandis que Rude tire nerveusement sur sa cravate.

— Rentrons ! ajoute Tseng, en traînant derrière lui une Elena qui a du mal à faire trois pas sans trébucher.

Les deux autres regagnent leur véhicule sans un mot, s'échangent seulement un regard pas très glorieux. Après avoir aidé Elena à prendre place à l'arrière, Tseng s'installe à ses côtés et claque la portière derrière lui. Puis il croise les bras et ferme les yeux, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses subordonnés qu'il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec eux pour le moment.

Demain, oui, demain, il va remettre les choses au point avec tout ce petit monde. Pour l'heure, toutefois, il se sent agacé, épuisé, mais aussi nauséeux et n'a donc plus qu'un désir : rentrer se coucher et oublier les évènements de cette soirée au moins pour quelques heures.


End file.
